Au fil du temps je t'attendrai
by Lezee
Summary: Des adolescents qui décident de casser les codes et de vivre leurs rêves, que ce soit Lucile, princesse emprisonnée dans une tour d'ivoire, Castiel, rebelle aux rêves de gloire, ou encore Alexy, garçon enjoué qui n'est peut-être pas si sûr de lui qu'il n'y parait, vivez au rythme de leurs battements de cœurs leurs amours, rêves et désillusions.J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

"_ Lucile dépêche toi Dakota et Melody sont déjà là !

_J'arrive !"

Attrapent mon sac d'une main, finissant d'attacher ma veste de l'autre et je courai hors de ma chambre pour sauter sur la rambarde de l'escalier en colimaçon reliant l'étage au rez-de-chaussée, que je le dévalai comme un toboggan avant d'atterrir fièrement sur mes deux pieds face à ma mère.

"_Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que se n'étaient pas des manières pour une jeune fille de bonne famille comme toi ?

_Un trop grand nombre de fois pour que je n'ai pas perdu le compte."

Je lui répliquai alors avec mon plus beau sourire, ceux qui lui arracha un soupire:

"_Lucile...

_Désolé Maman mais on va finir par être en retard, la coupai-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. À ce soir!"

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quelque chose j'attrapai mes deux amis et nous sortîmes en toute hâte de "la Demeure" Swan.

Le ciel était sans nuage et le soleil caressait doucement ma peau. Aujourd'hui allai être une belle journée, je le sentais.

* * *

Bon voilà, je publie ma première fan-fiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je ferais beaucoup de chapitres mais pas forcément très longs mais qui de ce fait seront posté à intervalles assez rapprochés ce que je trouve plus intéressant.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le premier chapitre.

Lezee

Ps: Seules Lucile et sa mère sont à moi dans ce chapitre, les autre personnages appartiennent au jeu Amour Sucré et à leur créatrice.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut me revoilà pour le premier chapitre ! Trop excitée ! ce chapitre, comme celui qui suivra est très court car se n'est qu'un portrait mental et aussi un peu une présentation des personnage de ma fiction.

Je précise que les personnages que je met en scène dans ce chapitre sont la propriété de Beemoov et de Chinomiko.

Bonne lecture ! (Et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.)

* * *

«_Pourquoi t'es si cruel avec moi Lysandre?! Je croyais qu'on était amis alors pourquoi tant de cruauté?!»

La tirade de son ami fit sourire le dénommé Lysandre. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait Castiel n'avait jamais aimé l'école déjà en primaire et au collège c'était comme sa, il rechignait a se lever, heureusement a l'époque ses parents étaient là pour le forcer, mais maintenant qu'il vit seul c'est Lysandre qui joue ce rôle, enfin, aussi souvent qu'il le peut. Parfois il se demandait tout ses effort pour mettre Castiel sur le bon chemin servaient vraiment à quelque chose, mais il songeait aussi que si lui, son meilleur ami, ne veillait pas sur lui, alors, qui le ferait ?

«_Aller Castiel se n'est pas si dur que sa en plus le conseil de classe est bientôt si tu as un comportement... disons... passable pendant les prochaines semaines et que tu bosses un minimum tu devrais échapper aux mises en garde.

_Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point j'me fous de tout ça...»

Lysandre s'arrêta visiblement énervé, Castiel se tu, ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de son ami de s'énerver. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Lysandre ferma les yeux et souffla, une fois calmé il dit sur le ton le plus calme possible tout en reprenant sa route:

«_Tu te trompe, je sais très bien que tu n'en a pas rien à faire contrairement à ce que tu dis, et si tu penses que tu t'en fous, pour reprendre ton expression, s'est que tu te mens à toi même. Au fond tu sais que j'ai raison.»

Ils finirent le trajet sans échangé un mot, ni un regard, Lysandre trop préoccupé et agacé par l'attitude de Castiel et Castiel trop occupé à essayer de se persuader que Lysandre avait tord et que lui se fichait réellement de tout, que rien ne l'atteignait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà, voilà. Le chapitre 2 enfin en ligne, avec, cette fois la présentation des jumeaux.

En espèrent ( toujours et encore ) que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Je précise que les personnages que j'évoque dans ce chapitre sont la propriété de Beemoov et de Chinomiko.

 _(PS: Tout ce qui est en italique sont des pensés.)_

* * *

Alexy Tanneur aimait vraiment les ragots, c'était un fait. Alors quand Peggy lui annonça en avant-première qu'un nouvel élève de première et de plus de la gante masculine devait arriver avec cerise sur le gâteau la certitude qu'il serait dans leur classe, nul besoin de décrire l'excitation avec laquelle il arriva vers Armin.

Bloqué au niveau huit de son dernier jeu depuis la veille au soir, Armin était bien trop concentré sur le fait d'appuyer sur le bon bouton de sa Ps3 au bon moment pour écouter réellement se que lui disais son frère.

 ** _De toute façon cet idiot parle tout le temps_** , pensa-t-il.

Il se permettait surtout de ne pas écouter car il savait très bien que se n'étaient que des commérages sans grandes importances. Ça il le savait car il connaissait son frère par cœur, ils étaient jumeau après tout.

Il savait que son frère avait trois façons de parler différentes. Tout d'abord pour les dialogue de tout les jours , là il parlait vite, pas non plus très vite, mais vite tout de même, dans ce genre de conversation il exigeait que son interlocuteur lui réponde sinon il prenait un air faussement boudeur qu'il n'arrivait pas a tenir plus de deux minutes avant d'éclater de rire. Ensuite il y avait pour les conversations sérieuses, là il pleurait, sa pouvait aller des simples larmes aux coin des yeux aux véritables chutes du Niagara, sa voix tremblait, il bégueillait, en seize ans d'existence Alexy n'avait été dans cette situation que deux fois et a chaque fois il était seul avec Armin, il n'y avait que avec lui qu'il se laissait pleurer.  
La première fois ils n'avaient que six ans et leurs parents venaient de leur annoncer qu'ils divorçaient. Alexy n'avait rien dit devant eux mais une fois qu'il fut seul avec son frère, il pleura toute les larmes de son corps pendant que Armin le serrait dans ses bras.

La seconde fois c'était il y deux ans, ils avaient tout juste treize ans quand Alexy frappa tout doucement à la porte de son frère. Il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait plus garder plus longtemps son secret. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et avait du mal à parler alors Armin le pris dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il savait déjà. Alexy n'avait pas besoin de le dire, son frère le savait, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su. Il était gay.

Mais à cet instant précis Alexy n'était ni dans la situation un ni dans la deux, il était dans la dernière situation, la trois, celle des ragots ou quand il fait les magasins et vois "LE CASQUE" ou bien "LE T-SHIRT" dans ce cas Alexy parlait très vite, plus que d'habitude, faisait les questions ainsi que les réponses et ne remarquait pas le fait qu'il n'y est ni raiponce ni regard de la part de son frère. Armin laissa échappé un petit rire.

 _ **Même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu en placer une.**_

Armin Tanneur aimait vraiment son frère, aussi bavard et agaçant qu'il pouvait être, c'était un fait.

* * *

Un chapitre encore très court. Je sais mais au fur et à mesure ils seront de plus en plus long ( promis ).

Sinon. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Que la raiponce soit positive ou négative n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Je prends toutes les critiques constructives ( bien-sûr...). Alors à vos clavier et lâchez-vous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 en ligne tout juste fin d'être totalement corrigé (pardon si il reste encore des fautes, signalez moi surtout ). Quoi qui l'en soit chose promis, chose du ce chapitre est plus longe que les précédent quoi que encore cour mais je vous ai déjà expliqué que avec le temps mes chapitre ce ralongeront !

Sur ce bonne lecture et je rappelle que les personnages évoqué dan ce chapitre sont la proprièté de Beemoov et de Chinomiko.

* * *

Dix minutes. Dix minutes que j'étais dans ce putin de cour, le premier de la journée. Dix minutes et j'avais déjà envie de dormir. Faut dire que ça c'était pas ma faute, monsieur Fareize a plus de vertu soporifique que certaines des plantes qui servent à faire les somnifères .

Un bruit me sorti de mes pensées, je me redressai. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Entra alors un grand brun avec un pantalon militaire.

«_Ah, vous devez être le nouvel élève.»

Sur le coup je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Je me retournai alors et dis tout bas à Lysandre:

«_C'est qu'il est perspicace en plus.

_ Du grand Fareize, ce contenta-t-il de me raippondre tout en se retenant de rire.

_He... vous n'avez cas... he... Vous n'avez cas vous présenter. Oui, c'est ça présentez -vous à vos petits camarades vous même jeune homme.

_ D'accord, dit le "jeune homme" tout en faisant un pas en avant pour se retrouver face à nous. Hé bien, je m'appelle Kentin pas Ken ni Kentinou. Kentin. J'aurai seize ans dans à peu près un mois. Et avant qu'il n'y est des rumeurs je tiens à dire que si j'arrive ici seulement en octobre c'est parce que ma formation dans mon école militaire finissait à ce moment là, alors stimulez votre imagination dans autre chose. Voilà je crois avoir tout dit.

_Très bien Kentin, vous pouvez aller vous assoir, il y a une place au troisième rang je crois.»

J'ai bien cru que Violette allait faire une syncope quand le nouveau assis à côté d'elle et qu'il lui a souri. **_C'est presque pathétique, elle est trop timide cette fille._**

Je passa le reste de l'heure sur mon téléphone, la SVT n'a rien de vraiment passionnant à mes yeux.

Le doux son de la libération... Eh... Pardon... La sonnerie retentit enfin.

«_T'en pense quoi du nouveau toi ?»

Je me retournai et vis Lysandre, Iris et Rosalia qui me regardaient:

«_Quoi moi ?

_Non je parlais au pape mais vu qu'il est pas là tu pourrais t'exprimer à sa place.

_Rosa ! intervint Iris.

_Quoi ?! s'offusqua alors l'intéressée.»

Iris roula des yeux. Rosa ouvrit la bouche certainement pour obtenir sa raiponce, mais une tornade bleu nommé Alexy l'interrompit l'attrapent par le poignée pour l'emmener à la fin du rang sûrement pour commérer le connaissant.

«_Sauvé!

_À ta place mon cher Castiel je ne croirais pas ça, c'est de Rosa dont il est question. »

Me hurla alors Iris tout en essayant de rattraper ses amis.

Cette journée promettait.

Ce fut après deux heures de français et une d'anglais que la matinée ce finit enfin.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir mes une main ce posa sur mon épaule, c'était Alexy, le jumeau un peu taré. Je l'apprécie pas vraiment, trop braillard, trop curieux, trop joyeux, jamais fatigué enfin vous voyez le genre mais je faisais des efforts, Lysandre m'avait convaincu que avoir des amis ça pouvait être pas mal. Il me proposa de venir manger avec lui et les autres, ce que j'acceptai, il faisait trop froid dehors.

J'entrai au self entouré d'Armin, Alexy et Iris. Rosa et Violette étaient installées avec le nouveau sur la grande table du fond. Rosa nous fit signe de les rejoindre. Peut de temps après, arrivèrent Lysandre et Kim.

On commenca à parler de choses et d'autres. Le nouveau était plutôt sympas en fait. Il nous expliqua que le camps dans lequel il était avait pour directeur son père, il ne tenu pas a nous dire pourquoi il était allé là-bas.

«_En fait je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur...ça pour le moment alors changeons de sujet. Qui est-ce qu'il ne faut absolument pas approché ?

_Au lycée c'est facile, d'abord, le club de jardinage surtout Jade, leur président.»

C'était Kim qui avait répondu. Kentin la regarda alors avec attention:

«_Pourquoi ?

_Bah si tu veux, ils sont pas méchant, ils sont même plutôt cools, mais.. comment dire... Ils cultivent pas que des marguerites...»

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Kentin dont le visage avait pris un drôle d'air choqué. Bien-sûr se n'était pas au lycée qu'ils cultivaient des trucs que la loi n'autorise pas...vraiment, mais leur trafique avait bien lieu dans le bâtiment alors mieux vaut ne pas trop les approcher.

«_Faut que tu face gaffe à Ambre aussi, elle est qu'en seconde mais elle et ses deux petits toutous n'ont pas froids aux yeux et elles sont presque intouchables.

_D'accord Alexy mais pourquoi "presque intouchables" ?

_Grâce à son crétin de frère. Cet idiot de délégué il couvre toute ses conneries depuis le début de l'année.»

Cette fois c'était moi qui intervenais. Lysandre posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

Oui je n'aimais pas Nathaniel et alors, j'avais mes raisons. Je n'aimais ni lui ni sa petite sœur insupportable ni leur face d'ange qui les disculpaient pour tout le monde de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mal. Et je tien a préciser que ma non-amitié pour ce gars n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que c'était lui qui me harcelait toute les semaines pour avoir des justificatifs pour mes absences et qui menaçait tout les quatre matins d'appeler mes parents pour les mettre au courant "de mon comportement inadmissible".

«_En dehors du lycée c'est simple, les pourritures ce sont les élèves de St Juste, le lycée qui est sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils sont faciles à reconnaître, ils portent tous le même uniforme laid au possible. Haa... Rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons d'horreur, jupe ou pantalon beige, polo blanc et blazer vert avec le blason de leur très chère "institution" brodé au fil doré.

_Tu n'exagère pas un peu Rosa?

_Moi j'exagère!, Rosa se leva et posa ses mains sur la table si violemment que les plateaux se soulevèrent. Tu es sûr de toi Armin ? Moi j'exagère ?! Ils nous insultent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion et ça depuis toujours.»

Rosa se rassir calmement puis poursuivi à l'intention de Kentin:

«_Juste parce qu'ils sont dans une école privée, que leur maison et appartement ressemble tous à des palaces et que papa et maman cèdent à tout leurs caprices, ils se croient mieux que nous. Mais fait bien attention ne leur répond pas ils n'ont pas peur dans venir au mains ou bien de fouiller dans ton passé pour trouver quelque chose de pas très glorieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça si je le sais c'est parce que s'est déjà arrivé.»

Un ange passa. Puis la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours se fait entendre.

Durant toute l'heure de cour qui suivit je repensais à ce que Rosa avait dit sur ceux de St Juste. J'étais du même avis qu'elle, pas sur les trucs comme quoi ils avaient pas peur de se battre ou de fouillé dans le passé des gens, ça j'en savais rien et je m'en fichais, nan, je repensai plutôt à ce qu'elle avait dit sur le fait que la plus part d'entre eux se croient mieux que nous. Elle avait raison la dessus. Je pouvais pas non plus encadrer leurs côtés bon-chic bon-genre et "m'as-tu vu". Bon c'était quand même pas au stade de l'autre crétin de délégué, mais presque.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est_ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse. Laissez un com'**


End file.
